Esuritus
Neopterons that dwell in the sand masses of deserts waiting prey to slip past until it ambushes, grabs their prey and drags them into the sand. They can be encountered starting from High Rank and on-wards. Physiology Worm-like creatures that dwell from the masses of sand in the Desert. Their eyesight is almost non-existence so they have an excellent sense of hearing to hear prey from either underground or aside the ravines walls, for them to snatch their prey in a flash before they can escape. Prey items include Genprey, Hermitaur, Apceros and Cephalos. Some have grown so large they can target larger monsters such as Great Jaggi, Volvidon, Cephadrome and Qurupeco. They are extremely uncommon compared to other small monsters. The Esuritus in the Gorge have a more ashen colouration than the desert ones to adapt to the environment change. In-Game Information Behavior Moves around under the sand when travelling from place to place. However when hunting, they're very silent and very unreactive until a prey item stands above their ambush place and thus grabs them with powerful mandibles at extreme speeds and drags them deep into the sand to suffocate and be consumed. Abilities If one is present in the map, you'd see medium-sized puffs of dust appear for a brief second (similarly to the small carapaceons), if you walk over the puff of dust, you will be grabbed by the Esuritus and be caught in a pin attack with it. To avoid getting pinned, you can throw either a Sonic Bomb, Tranq Bomb, Stone or a Paintball at where the puffs of dust occur and you will hear a noise that infers that the Esuritus left the map. Using a flash bomb or a barrel bomb near where the puffs of dust forces the Esuritus up and stands still for 5 seconds. After this, it will engage the hunter in physical combat. It can do a head smack, bite, tail smash and a charge attack towards distant hunters. It can also breath a beam of sandy dust that stuns the hunter (similarly to Copper Blangonga). Carves Non-Subspecies Forms These ashen variants can only be encountered in the Gorge. Unlike the brown Esuritus in the deserts that ambush from below, these variants ambush from the side of the Gorge's walls and cliffs. Similarly to the brown ones, there's an indication when they're in the area but instead of sand dust particles, it's rock debris. Forcing them out can only work with small or large barrel bombs or clust shots. They act exactly like the brown Esuritus when engaging in physical combat but will dig into the Gorge cliffside's rather than into the sand (in positions where they can be hit by hunters), though their sand breath is replaced with gravel breath and has a longer range than the brown Esuritus's sand breath. You also need at-least blue sharpness to pierce their carapace while the brown ones can be hit with at-least yellow sharpness. They also have more health. Quests Notes *One of the few small monsters to have a pin attack. *They're very large by small monster standards and have more health than a Cephalos. *Based on the Bobbit Worm. *It's death animation is similar to Nibelsnarf but it dies on it's belly rather then it's back. *Similar to Bullfango, they can range in size from small/medium to large and have different health amounts based on size. *Similarly to Cephalos, Esuritus has a break which are the mandibles. Category:Neopteron Category:Monster Creation